Indifferent
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Would his butler ever change? Or are they doomed to be like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji.**

_Humans are such pitiful creatures. But then again, so are demons. I wonder what that makes me. I was human but now am stuck in a demon's body. Gosh life just hates me, doesn't it? Like how many times has fate or life or karma messed with me._

_Parents were murdered. I was sold on the black market to an occult. I was almost sacrificed for a demon but instead summoned one. I make a deal with said demon. We complete the terms stated and I am prepared for him to eat my soul but instead was taken moments before. I deal with the whole 'lost my memory' crap and then when I finally know what the hell is actually happening I am turned into a demon. _

Ciel looked over at his demon butler who was busy preparing food. Even though he couldn't taste anymore, Ciel refused to give up on his obsession with sweets. And Sebastian would only nod with that indifferent face of his whenever Ciel felt in the mood to order something. Which was happening less and less frequently. But the young demon refused to admit he was sorry. What for, well he didn't know.

In most people's minds you would classify him as the unfortunate victim, forgetting all of the wrong doings that he had done. But was that true? Ciel was not some innocent little kid here, now was he. How many people has he ordered to die? How many people had he disgraced?

Sure he has his redeeming qualities. He is nice to most people. Well as nice as he can be. But then again he is also manipulate of almost everyone. Probably the only two people he is just nice to for almost no reason is Lizzy and Tanaka. He can be reasonable and giving. He did help Snake when they caught him trying to kill Ciel.

But all of these matters seemed to never affect his butler until now. Cause now all he ever was is indifferent.

**A/N: Hello people. What to know if I should continue this. Yada yada yada. Bye and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler.**

**Sebastian's pov**

Day in and day out he had to slave away for an ungrateful brat. Never a 'please' or 'thank you'. Only 'get me this' or 'make me that'. And frankly it was tiring. Even for the legendary butler. He had to deal with the hunger. God the horrible hunger. Being cheated out of your meal is never pleasant. And he was no exception to the anger.

Had he missed the memo that said he had to be nice? Cause he certainly wasn't going to be. He was done with playing the good little butler for the arrogant child. Everything he did for someone he didn't want to do stuff for. Acting like he knew what he was doing. Going through the motions. If only he could just drive away from all of this.

He was sent here and had become everything the child wanted. What everyone else said they would be. But he only thought about his goals. His plans. And somehow it ended with him being the cause for everything that went wrong. He became the reason why the boy was now cursed to be a child for the rest of his existence.

_I hope you are happy now. Everything I do is for you. Why can't there be a cure? Or something that will end you. Will you hold on to your petty grudge? Is it worth it?_

Some would classify him as a villein. But is that really the case? He had done more for the boy than anyone else. They all made false promises and had left him alone. He was the one sole constant in the boy's life. Granted it was for his own selfish reasons but nonetheless.

If anything he was a victim. Life had gone against his wishes and placed him in eternal servitude. Forget about how he was planning on eating his soul. On the fact that he is a demon. It wasn't like he was planning on this.

Can you really blame him for being indifferent?

**A/N: Hello people! Well hope you liked this chapter. I wrote this while listening to 'i believe you but my tommy gun don't' by brand new. And I think I am going to make this a pairing just cause I love this couple. But I would like to thank blueismyfavoritenumber for their review. I don't like reading stories were an OC is the main character. So I seriously doubt I would even include one in my stories. Unless it is a super small role. Anyway I have a poll up on my profile for what series I should write my next story for so it would be awesome if you vote. Dgrayman is leading right now. Bye and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. **

**Ciel's pov**

_Why does love have to be so cruel? Have I not suffered enough? This world mocks me at every turn. And I can't even hope that it will suddenly all be great. Those are childish dreams. Something Lizzy would cling to. To the depth of her shallow heart. Only concerned with dresses and pretty things, what is fashionable. I can still see her staring at me out of the corner of her eye when she came to visit me. Did she think that I wouldn't notice her trying to convince herself that I hadn't changed? What did she ever know about me? _

_And yet..._

_She was always there, trying to keep her place in my world. Never letting me go for fear that I would disappear again. Without Sebastian to save me... The simple minded fool. I couldn't escape Sebastian even if I tried. We have a contract. A stupid, bloody contract!_

I stirred my tea absently as I stared at the wall. After willing my mind blank I was left with nothing to think about, other than the incredible interesting pattern. Beautiful swirls of color that all blended together to create a picture of blue and gray. With the occasional touch of white when the colors got too close together. Which was pretty much everywhere.

Chuckling softly at the memory of Finny decimating my white roses. I finished sipping my now room temperature tea. Furrowing my brow as the cool liquid slipped past my throat. Nothing at all like a soul...

They are warm...giving...basically everything that Sebastian isn't. It is hard to describe. Souls basically fill the gap in our 'hearts'. All those human emotions are available to us demons after we eat. But it is basically all the emotions that the person has felt before their death. So what Sebastian wanted to feel was all those negative thoughts that I had. Even though he had gotten all those nice emotions from the person before me.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I wondered why.

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took so long. This whole thing where my parents found out about fanfiction happened...not fun. But all good now. Please review for a faster update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler.**

**Sebastian's pov**

_I don't think my young master really quite gets the art that is behind eating souls. He refuses to see the gray area. Only seeing the black and white._

Rinsing tea stained cups, I mused about how things went so wrong between us. Beside the obvious factors of course. Though they certainly changed how we reacted from then on. Because I think it is impossible to experience such a giant change without reacting in some way. Any way.

Be it self defense. Or be it a jab at a lost prize. Either way it had changed how we percieved each other. Crumbling the masks we wore even with each other. The ones that we cant bear to part with. Just because they have been with us for so long. Without leaving for a second. Because that would be admitting defeat to the person we always think is watching.

Why would we want them to have to cast away the false idea of who we are? The mask created specifically for them. So there would be no breach of the boundary set between us. No ideas of thinking they could save our damned souls. To keep them clean and away from our impurities.

Love? No. Only the selfish desire to save are own heart from breaking. From changing the norm that we had so gotten used to.

I admit I may have told him the wrong theory for why we eat souls. It isn't like I said that I hated him. And only wished to cause him pain. Because I wanted only the best for my young master. Who else would I allow to die a painless death? He is one in a million. Even as a demon he has the ability to capture my heart so easily. Whether or not he is the same person inside or not.

_Whether or not only the masks have changed._

**A/N: Kill me! I am so sorry it has taken forever. And that it is really short. I am going to try and post more later today. Review please! I stayed up to try and get through as many updates as I can before the school day starts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

**Ciel's pov **

What happened to all the happy days we used to have? The teasing banter we used to have while we went through the motions of everyday life. Is love and friendship so quick to dry up?

The loyalty you showed me as we slowly got used to our roles as master and servant. Giving the benefit of the doubt that I could learn. Whether or not you really wanted too. It happened regardless and I cant imagine where I would be without it.

But I have to wonder. Because that is all I can do now that I have nothing to really live for. I would say you but then again...

How many sweet lies have you sold to me? Working your way around the rules so that you always have the upperhand in our confusing relationship. Or whatever you could call it. A partnership. Coworkers.

We were working our way to the same goal but what can we do now. That disappeared as soon as we finished it. And now in the aftermath we can only stare and point blame. Never at our self cause that would be admitting we are less than perfect. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?

So we both cover up the imperfections with all these little white lies so that we can save face in our minds. Unwittingly letting bridges between us crumble to dust. Oh how did that song go...

"London bridge is falling down. Falling down..."

**A/N: hello people! Yeah it's been awhile. I'm off to Disneyland and I want to be nice and update every single story for the lovely people who review. Hint hint. So review please. I love your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**

**Sebastian's pov**

"What happened?" He asked as he fiddled with the edge of his coat. "We were happy and then..."

Silence reigned in the room for a couple minutes. And I was not tempted to break it. But he felt differently it seemed. He spoke again after brushing his hair out of the way.

"I think we should go our separate ways now."

Now that wasn't that hard to say. It would have done us a world of good if only this moment had come sooner. But I wouldn't complain. This had been in the back of our minds for ages now.

I should be glad that he had finally worked up the courage to end this. I couldn't say anything. It went against the contract. But he could do it. Free us both.

And thank goodness he would finally be able to move on with his life. We both deserved something good to happen to the both of us. Even if it meant forgetting about each other.

**A/N: I'm so tired right now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

**Ciel's pov**

It was crazy how often he seemed to haunt my thoughts. My every move. Even after years of being separated. But it's not like I haven't made a huge improvement. I have learned so much. I would almost like to say that we would be equals but I know that probably isn't true.

I wonder if he still looks the same. Or if he changed to suit the needs of a new contract holder. Either way I like to think I would recognize him. I doubt his trademark smirk will disappear, no matter what form he may take.

It is hard though. Even with improving and becoming a better demon. I still miss him. As crazy as it may sound, seeing that he hated me towards the end. I may have taken him for granted but I always felt better when he was there.

Because even though he was a demon, or is it because he is one, it seemed as he would always say the right thing. He would never belittle me for the dark side of myself, only the human. Which I guess means that he would make fun of me now.

But he is all I could ever want. It seems next to impossible to find someone to replace him in my life. He was all I ever knew for years. The one who held my life together. As much as he may hate the fact now.

It's funny now that I think about it. The day I realized that I loved him was the day after he left. And there is no one else for me.

**A/N: well I hope not as long of a wait. You should listen to "Only One" by Matthew Perryman Jones. Please review.**


End file.
